


Of John Mayer and Lazy Afternoons

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexy songs, songs on the radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, John Mayer and co. help Junmyeon and Yifan have a very lazy, sexy afternoon





	Of John Mayer and Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic are set in 2015

Junmyeon is the first to wake up, and it’s a Sunday, so it’s late, almost twelve. Maybe he shouldn’t have stayed up all night marathoning Tokyo Ghoul with Yifan. He opens his eyes and finds Yifan wrapped all around him, his long, octopus limbs trapping Junmyeon in completely. And, if it was cooler, Junmyeon wouldn’t mind, but it is currently the peak of summer and the air conditioner is off and Junmyeon is too hot. He shoves Yifan off him and the latter doesn’t even stir awake, considering how violently Junmyeon pushed him. Yifan just turns around, flopping down on his belly and tucks his face deeper into his pillow. Junmyeon just clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

The t-shirt sticks to his back and Junmyeon decides to shower first before doing anything about his grumbling stomach. He strips as soon as his feet hit the bathroom floor and he doesn’t care where he drops his clothes. He knows he will get an earful from Yifan, but he only has to pout at his boyfriend to get away with it. He turns the cold water and steps under it, sighing as the cool water runs down his back, washing the sweat away. He quickly grabs his favourite shower gel and the soothing smell of lavender and chamomile makes him smile. It was a gift from Yongsun and he wasn’t sure if he would like it, but he did, even though earthy scents aren’t his thing.

He also manages to brush his teeth under the shower and steps out of soon after. He wraps a towel around his waist and frowns when he steps back into the bedroom only to find Yifan _still_ sleeping. He huffs and heads for their shared wardrobe, and after rummaging through for a while, he decides to go with his shorts and one of Yifan’s t-shirts because they are roomy, and he likes them. He chuckles when he realises that he hardly owns any sleeping t-shirts since he steals everything from his taller boyfriend.

Yifan is sleeping and Junmyeon takes a moment to look at him. Yifan looks so peaceful when asleep, like he doesn’t have a million things going on in his life. Junmyeon never hears him complain though, and despite the new promotion and his increasing working hours, he still makes time for his boyfriend. Junmyeon’s heart softens as he sits down beside Yifan and runs his fingers through the other’s hair. He leans in and gently presses his lips against Yifan’s temple and murmurs, “I love you.”

He knows Yifan didn’t hear him, but the small nose crunch that followed his tender exaltation is convincing enough as a reply. Junmyeon grins as he gets up and heads for the kitchen. He better get some coffee going, and maybe some very late breakfast as well. Or maybe order from McDonald’s because he had been missing their French fries (he goes with the second option).

He has ordered in their late, late breakfast (read: lunch), and it will take some forty minutes, so he decides to get the coffee going. He puts the ground beans in the French press and gets on heating some water. To cut through the silence, he turns on the radio and the first station is playing _Uptown Funk_. He sings along to it as he pulls out sugar cubes and cups. The song ends and to his surprise, the station starts playing John Mayer’s _Wonderland,_ a complete change from the last song. He smiles as the first chords start; he hasn’t heard this song in years. He might have been eleven or ten when it released, and he remembers Kyungma jamming to this song and he jammed along, never realising what the lyrics or the song were about.

The memory brings a smile to his face and he turns the volume up. Suddenly, he hears another voice join in, and doesn’t have to turn around to put a face to the deep baritone singing. Soon, he feels arms wrap around his waist and lips under his ear, and the singing continues, in a low, husky tone, “Your body is a wonderland, your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands” John Mayer pauses and Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s neck, “Your body Is a wonderland.”

Junmyeon really likes Yifan’s voice, specifically his singing voice. Yifan keeps maintaining that he is not a good singer, but Junmyeon will always keep disagreeing. He thinks Yifan’s voice is meant for low, lilting songs like this or the random Mandarin ballads he sometimes sings along to in his studio. Right now, Yifan’s voice flows over his body, making him shudder slightly and he curls his toes. Yifan hums along to the guitar chords and his chest vibrates, and Junmyeon leans back. He tilts his head to the side and looks back, his lips stretching into a slow smile, “Hey.”

Yifan kisses Junmyeon on his nose and smiles back, “Hey.” Yifan tucks his face into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck and sighs, “I love how you smell babe.”

“You have Yongsun to thank for it!” Junmyeon quips as he kisses the top of Yifan’s head. “I ordered breakfast, uh no, lunch.”

“Mmm,” Yifan hums, and Junmyeon feels the vibrations across his skin, his toes further curling. “Something ridiculously unhealthy?” Weekends were for junk food, it always has been an unwritten rule in their relationship.

“What else? Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Yifan finally detangles himself and lets Junmyeon move about to prepare their coffee. Yifan gets the dairy creamer and they head over to their living room. Junmyeon plops down by the seat near the window, his back to the window as Yifan drags the small stool over and sits close to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon blows over the steam on his cup and Yifan takes a moment to gaze at his boyfriend. Last month, they had finally purchased some house plants and those now grace opposite corners on the window seat; Junmyeon sits in between them, his wet hair pushed back and Yifan’s t-shirt almost falling off his shoulder. Yifan smiles as Junmyeon pulls his leg up and puts an elbow on his knee to sip his drink. Suddenly, Yifan stands up and shouts, “Junmyeon! Hold this pose!”

Junmyeon gets startled, and he is thankful he didn’t drop the hot coffee on himself. He widens his eyes at Yifan, about to ask why when his boyfriend whizzes out of the living room and dives into the second, smaller bedroom that they refurbished as Yifan’s studio. The taller man returns in a minute, a sketchbook and pencil case in hand. Junmyeon sighs; he has been here before, many times before. Yifan sketches him every now and then, which is both annoying and exciting. It is exciting because Yifan is talented and Junmyeon thinks he draws him far more handsome than he actually looks like; and annoying, because holding the same pose for long is boring and painful to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon groans, “Yifan, _no_.”

“Yifan, yes,” the artist grins as he sits down on the sofa and turns towards Junmyeon. He opens his sketchbook and instructs, “Now, stay still.” Junmyeon scowls and Yifan clicks his tongue as he puts his glasses on, “Tch, tch, now don’t look like you want to murder me, be at ease, sip your coffee.” Junmyeon mouths ‘I hate you’ but he does take a sip and tries to relax his face; Yifan laughs in response.

Silence reigns as Yifan focuses his entire concentration in his drawing. Junmyeon takes small sips on his drink, a small smile on his face as he watches Yifan work. A focused Yifan is always a hot Yifan. Usually, his boyfriend is a goofball and keeps tripping on air, but when he is in his element, in his art, he transforms. The whole world doesn’t matter, and his eyes are burning with a passion that knocks Junmyeon breathless. He sometimes accompanies Yifan in his studio, where he curls up in a corner and reads his book while the other works.

But most importantly, Yifan in glasses is sexy as hell. Junmyeon too has prescription glasses, but while he looks like the kindergartener teacher he is, Yifan looks like the sexy college professor students would bend over for extra credits (Junmyeon admits that is a fantasy he is yet to relay to Yifan, but he _really_ wants it to become a reality).

The room is silent, only punctuated by the scratch of Yifan’s pencil over the paper. From the kitchen, the low sounds of a Hozier song can be heard, and Junmyeon realises he didn’t turn the radio off. The fan over their heads spins lazily, the rhythmic whir accompanied by the loud sips of coffee they take—one sunk in his art and the other admiring the artist, even though he can feel his limbs falling asleep. It is oddly peaceful and Junmyeon thinks he wouldn’t have this any other way. Junmyeon is almost done with his coffee when Yifan jumps up and declares, “I am done!”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow in question, “Already?”

“Yeah, I am gonna colour it using watercolours, so you are free my muse,” Yifan says and even bows.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, though he smiles. He gets up and plops back on the seat because his foot has fallen asleep and he groans as he clutches his ankle, “I hate this.”

Yifan chuckles and comes over. He hunches over Junmyeon and gently rubs his calf to encourage blood circulation as he gives him a sheepish look. “Sorry, but you look so beautiful like this.”

Junmyeon feels his face heating up and he is sure his hair roots are sizzling as he splutters, “Will, will you ever stop…”

Yifan grins at the deep red blush on Junmyeon’s face. He kisses Junmyeon on his cheek and straightens up to go put his things back in the studio. A flustered Junmyeon is so adorable, Yifan can’t stop smiling as he stands in his studio looking at his drawing. He hears the doorbell ring and he puts the book down on the table as he walks out to find Junmyeon smiling as he clutches two bags of food to his chest. His cheeks lift in happiness as he says in a sing-song voice, “The food is here!”

They go back to the living room again and Yifan grabs plates and glasses. Junmyeon plates their burgers and fries and tucks in without much preamble. Yifan brings Junmyeon’s phone, which is still tuned into the FM station, and now they are playing Ellie Goulding. Junmyeon switches it off and turns the television on. They snuggle up on the couch and eat their lunch to the hilarious antics of the hosts of Running Man.

The radio is turned on again as they clean up. To Junmyeon’s surprise, the station plays another John Mayer song. He recognises it as _Paper Doll_ and starts humming to it. Suddenly, Yifan starts chuckling as he puts away the washcloth. Junmyeon looks at him, smiling but his eyebrows furrowed. Yifan comes closer and snakes his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and starts swaying, singing, “You’re like twenty two girls in one.” Junmyeon laughs as he they start slow dancing around the kitchen. Yifan tucks his head under Junmyeon’s ear and continues, his voice low and lazy, “And none of them know what they’re running from.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and laces his fingers on Yifan’s neck, his body rocking gently with the music. John Mayer croons, “Was it just too far to fall? For a little paper doll.” The chorus ends and the guitar twangs as Yifan straightens up slightly and says, “You remember the time Luhan drove us to the beach after one semester and while he and Chanyeol ran down to the sea, we stayed behind in the car and made out. I remember, this song was playing on the radio then.”

Junmyeon bites down on his lips as he recalls that day. Luhan, Chanyeol, Yifan and Junmyeon had all bundled up in Luhan’s car one summer morning two years ago after one alcohol induced night and decided a drive first thing would _definitely_ clear their heads. Luhan got lost twice but when they finally managed to get there, Luhan and Chanyeol were out in seconds, running for the water, stripping along the way. Yifan and Junmyeon decided to join them later and just stayed back, humming along to the songs on the radio. Just cuddling, which eventually led to kissing and they only separated when Luhan returned to the car and screamed at them to not ruin his car.

“Ah,” Junmyeon nods as he rises on his toes to press his lips gently against Yifan’s. “I know. It was a nice song to make out to, I think.”

Yifan laughs and kisses Junmyeon under his ear, his mouth eventually inching lower and lower. Junmyeon throws his head back and grins when he hears the next song start on the radio—Usher’s _Nice & Slow._

Yifan chuckles again, his teeth scraping against Junmyeon’s Adams’ apple, “It’s like the radio knows, hmm?”

Junmyeon doesn’t get to answer when he is suddenly lifted and put down on the kitchen counter. He wraps his legs around Yifan’s waist, like it’s a reflex action and he doesn’t even need to use his brain to think of what to do next. The chorus starts and Yifan's hand slip under Junmyeon’s shirt, bunching the cloth up. Junmyeon tugs at Yifan’s hair and with his other hand cups the older man’s jaw and kisses him. Yifan parts his lips and groans when Junmyeon licks into his mouth, their tongues brush against each other.

Hands roam over and under fabric, bodies pressed as close as possible. Yifan’s fingers grab onto Junmyeon’s waist so hard that the latter knows there will be bruises but he won’t have it any other way. By the time Usher stops, the next song begins and Yifan has to break from the kiss to laugh. The radio is playing TLC’s _Red Light Special_ and he pulls Junmyeon’s shirt over his head. He whispers, his mouth hovering over Junmyeon’s sternum, “This is a conspiracy.”

Junmyeon laughs but it turns into a moan when Yifan kisses down his chest, his fingers pressed on his nipples. By the time the bridge arrives, Yifan has pushed Junmyeon’s shorts down his legs, his fingers now wrapped around Junmyeon’s cock, stroking it to hardness. It doesn’t take long; Yifan’s mouth on his body has riled Junmyeon up enough. He is shaking and panting, and he doesn’t entirely recognise the next song but he knows it is Rn’B and the beats start out lazy and sexy, and goosebumps erupt all over his skin.

Yifan rubs his thumb right into the slit as the male singer says, “My body’s calling for you.” Junmyeon closes his eyes and drops his head on Yifan’s shoulder as he heaves, trembling at how good Yifan’s hand feels on his cock. Yifan collects the precum beading at the tip and smooths it down the shaft, his fingers tight and hot as they move rough and fast. Junmyeon sinks his teeth into Yifan’s clothed shoulder when the latter rakes his fingernail on the vein underneath. The next song begins with sensual drum beats and Yifan sucks a mark into his neck as another male singer croons, “In your eyes, the light, the heat. In your eyes, I am complete.”

His body trembles, he feels hot, _too_ hot, and Yifan doesn’t cease his torment, edging him on. Sweat runs down the middle of his back and he can’t keep his eyes open anymore as he moans, taking Yifan’s name. Junmyeon reaches his undoing soon after and makes a mess on his abdomen, on Yifan’s hand and on the other man’s shirt. He pants into Yifan’s shoulder as he comes down from his high. The song ends and Yifan kisses down Junmyeon’s shoulder as he murmurs, “I think that’s a Peter Gabriel song.”

Junmyeon grins, rubbing his head on Yifan’s neck, “I like it.” He pulls back and pouts, “Now, I have to shower again.”

“Well,” Yifan grins, “I would happily join you.”

“I wasn’t inviting you,” Junmyeon smirks as he hops down from the counter. Yifan moves to cup his bare cheeks, squeezing them as he grins down, slightly wolfish, and definitely getting Junmyeon all hot and bothered _again_ , “Ah, Myeon, what if you need help scrubbing your back?”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes, but hey, perhaps Yifan is right. What if he _does_ need help scrubbing his back? Meanwhile, The Black Keys start singing, “Let me be your everlasting light…”

**Author's Note:**

> songs used:  
> Wonderland- John Mayer  
> Take me to church- Hozier  
> Paper Doll- John Mayer  
> Nice & Slow- Usher  
> Red Light Special- TLC  
> Your Body's Callin- R. Kelly  
> In Your Eyes- Peter Gabriel  
> Everlasting Light- The Black Keys
> 
> [great songs, guys]


End file.
